Love is All You Need
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Sailor John's reign of terror has finally ended, and peace has returned to the Island of Sodor. Despite this, the many near death experiences that they faced during the battle against his old enemy have left Thomas shaken and worried about a certain question he'd like to ask Emily about their relationship, should anything else happen to endanger it. But how will Emily respond?


It was the first day after Sailor John's final defeat and final imprisonment. The North Western Railway had been returned to its former state and everything was running like clockwork again. All the engines were back to their normal schedules…but Thomas was having new, jumpy feelings about Emily.

The feelings started on the morning after Thomas and Emily were shown the film projection of Sailor John's sentencing and final defeat at the hands of the law. As Thomas collected Annie and Clarabel and waited for his passengers to arrive, he thought about everything he felt from the fire at Brendam Docks to when he and Emily were rescued. He felt great fear and peril when he saved Brendam Docks from the burning tanker…but it was his feelings about Emily that occupied him much more.

When he heard that Emily was in danger of being kidnapped, he remembered feeling a sense of sheer worry, fear and panic. Then when he found her so badly damaged, he felt great shock…next when he and Emily were threatened with death by exploding at Sailor John's hands, it turned into uncontrollable horror and panic, and lastly, when they were both saved and brought to safety again, he felt an immense feeling of relief and joy…just like Emily did when he came back from the Steelworks with James.

It made him remember how he made her feel so panicked and scared after he didn't tell her about his trip to the Mainland…and now he really understood how he made her feel. And so, he had a new thought to express to her…but it was a very immense thought. A very powerful, impressive thought…and that's when his jumpy feelings began.

"Hello, Thomas," Emily's voice called. Thomas suddenly looked and blushed. Then his guards whistle blew and he set off with a jump. Emily wondered why he didn't reply and why he took off so suddenly, then went about her own work.

Thomas rode uneasily along the line, paying little to no attention to Annie and Clarabel's remarks. He kept thinking about his new thought for Emily. It was something that most couples in love would eventually talk about…as people. But Thomas and Emily were engines, and Thomas did not know how to express his thought. He was also nervous about what Emily would say about it. Whenever he saw her throughout the day, he blushed and huffed off without saying anything. This made Emily wonder more and more about his behaviour.

That evening, Thomas had stopped at a red signal after finishing his passenger run. He had been thinking about his new thought even now…when he heard Emily's whistle. She stopped beside him. This time, he couldn't leave, waiting for the signal.

"Hello, Thomas," said Emily. "Beautiful evening, isn't it?"

"Oh! Y-yes. Lovely," Thomas said feebly. With the red signal, Emily decided to ask Thomas about his behaviour.

"You've been quiet and shy all day, Thomas. What have you been thinking about?" she asked.

"Well…uh…you see…I was thinking…" Thomas began.

"Yes, Thomas?" Emily asked.

"Well…hmm…Emily, would you…?" Thomas' signal went green, but then he noticed a water tower in a siding nearby.

"Would you excuse me please?" he said as he huffed feebly to the water tower. Emily watched him, perplexed. It was like he wanted to ask her something, but then decided not to.

Thomas remained completely silent that night at Tidmouth Sheds, still thinking about how to tell Emily what he was thinking…then he suddenly had an idea. He would tell his driver the next morning…

When morning came, Thomas waited for all the engines to leave the sheds until he spoke up to his driver. He stepped out of Thomas' cab and faced him.

"What is it, Thomas?" he asked.

"Well…it's about Emily," said Thomas. He then explained everything he was feeling and how he understood how Emily felt when he left with James' train, and his jumpy feelings.

"I see," said his driver. "And what is your thought? Your secret is safe with me."

Thomas whispered it to his driver…then his driver looked right at Thomas.

"Gracious goodness me, Thomas," he said. "Well, after your work is done, while you rest in the yards this evening, I'll go into town and get just what you need."

"Thank you," said Thomas. "All that needs to be done now…is for me to gain the courage to tell Emily…"

Thomas worked all day, excited and nervous about what he intended to tell Emily. He would not behave strangely around her anymore. He would just grit his teeth and do it. That evening, as planned, Thomas' work was done and he was left to rest in the yards.

"Alright, Thomas," said his driver. "The fireman will watch over you while I go and get what you need. I'll be back soon."

Thomas waited and waited as the evening closed in. He imagined himself asking Emily his highly anticipated question…and wondered what her answer would be. Eventually, as the sun began to disappear over the horizon, his driver came back with a white, decorative package. He opened it ever-so slightly, showing Thomas what was inside.

"Oh…it's perfect, Bob," whispered Thomas. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Thomas," said his driver. "We'll do it tonight…when all the engines are asleep." And he climbed inside Thomas again, with the package and they set off for Tidmouth Sheds.

That night, Thomas waited endlessly until all the engines were asleep, except Emily. By the time Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Molly were asleep, Thomas heard the clock strike eleven. He had been thinking about his thought ever since he entered his berth. He looked at Emily every now and then and she'd look back at him with a smile, not knowing yet what was in his mind.

At last, Thomas heard the town clock strike twelve, midnight. He looked over to Emily and saw her fast asleep and in perfect peace, wearing the same calm smile she always did in her sleep. Thomas just stared at her as he heard each chime of the clock…until the chiming stopped. Thomas decided right there not to think anymore. He had to tell her his feelings.

"Alright, Bob," he whispered quietly. "Let's do it." His driver silently opened the package and took what was inside out.

Then Thomas quietly left his berth and settled on the turntable. As he turned around slowly, he looked up at the moon shining beautifully on the whole scenery around him. When he was turned to Emily's berth, he slowly inched towards her. She remained asleep and didn't move. When Thomas very softly touched her buffers, he felt them press very lightly into their housings. He looked up at her and gazed at her beautiful face for a few moments, listening to her ever-soft breathing.

"Emily?" Thomas whispered gently. "Emily…Wake up…wake up, Emily…"

Emily's eyes slowly fluttered open. Then she yawned softly. Thomas watched her close her eyes and open her mouth as she yawned, making his heart flip nervously. He had her attention now. "Thomas? What is it?" she asked.

Thomas took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. "Emily you may be wondering why I've behaved so quietly and shyly around you since yesterday…it's because I've been thinking hard about Sailor John's defeat," Thomas began. "And I've had some things to tell you."

"Yes," said Emily.

"Our final standoff with Sailor John made me remember…when I ran off to the Mainland without even telling you first."

"How?" asked Emily.

"I know you were very scared, worried and even panicking while I was gone without considering telling you first," said Thomas. "Then you were very happy when I came back. Refusing to tell you about my plan to the Mainland was the biggest mistake I ever made upon you."

"Yes...so, what are you saying Thomas?" asked Emily.

Thomas began to push Emily into the back of her berth. "Well, after everything you had to face against Diesel 10 and Sailor John…I felt very scared, worried and panicked myself," Thomas continued. "I was so scared when I found you so crippled…and when we were both threatened with death by Sailor John…and then, just like you, I was so happy to see you being saved and when we were brought to the Steamworks, safe and alive. I am so grateful that you're alright, like you were when James and I came home. Now, I really do see how foolish I was to scare you so."

Emily suddenly felt her back buffers gently touch the back of her berth as Thomas continued.

"But in spite of all that, all the action and horror we faced together made me realize how much you really mean to me. You mean more than the whole world to me."

Emily looked at Thomas with a thoughtful expression. "Well…thank you, Thomas. You mean more than the whole world to me too."

"But…Emily?" Thomas said. "All the recent events gave me these jumpy feelings about you…and now you'll know why I was so nervous around you yesterday…I was shy before…but now, I really must know what you think of what I have to say…"

Emily suddenly saw Thomas' driver step down, with his hands behind his back, clearly hiding something to show her.

"Thomas…what's going on?" Emily asked. "What do I need to think of?"

"Emily the Stirling Single…" Thomas said seriously, but very heartfeltly too. "I love you more than anything else in the world, just as you love me…therefore…if it is at all possible…and before anything else happens…"

Thomas paused while his driver walked toward Emily and stopped, holding something up to her. She looked down briefly. There, in his hands, was a beautiful white bridal veil. As soon as she looked up at Thomas, he finished his much-anticipated question.

"Will you marry me?" he concluded.

Emily looked at the bridal veil again, and felt a very powerful joy bubbling inside her. She suddenly became very happy and her face formed a big, beautiful smile, full of thrill and love. Never did she think before that Thomas would actually try to propose to her, in spite of the fact that they were engines rather than people. She held her very happy smile for a few moments in silence. Thomas thought for sure his hopes would come true.

"Emily…will you…?" he almost repeated the question when she spoke.

"Thomas…the…Tank Engine!" she whispered heavily as big tears of pure love escaped her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. "I…I never thought you would ask me such a question!"

"Well…what is your answer, Emily?" asked Thomas.

Emily's smile lowered a little and she calmed down. "Oh…oh, Thomas…" she sniffled happily. "This is so beautiful of you to do! And…I do have something to confess now that you asked…if we were people…yes, I would have of certainly married you…way back when we first kissed at Knapford Sheds all those years ago."

Thomas began to feel excited too like Emily did. "R-really? Would you have married me back then?"

"Yes," said Emily. But her smile lowered a little more before she spoke her point. "But…well…"

"What is it, Emily?" asked Thomas.

"We are engines after all, not people," said Emily. "And being engines…marriage would not really make the most sense. I mean…it could be done…but it just doesn't seem right for engines to do so."

All excitement fell away from Thomas and he suddenly looked glum. Perhaps he wouldn't get exactly what he had hoped. Before he could lament in disappointment, Emily saw his glum look and knew just what to say.

"However…Thomas, look at me," said Emily. Thomas did so and saw her with such a soft expression in her eyes.

"There's another reason we don't need to be married…as much as I would love to have a wedding with you, think about it…we already love each other so deeply and purely, as a married couple would. I kissed you on the night you brought me back to the light, we made our confessions to each other at Knapford Sheds and had our first true kiss there. And ever since then, we've held on strongly together, with a few riffs within, but that never stops love. So, not all romantic couples require marriage."

She leaned in closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Love is all you need," she whispered, smiling at him with her lovely twinkling eyes.

Thomas' happiness returned as he smiled back at Emily.

"You're right, my angel," he whispered. "Love is all we need."

"I must admit, Tommy," said Emily. "That is a lovely bridal veil. Is there any other reason you got it?"

"Not that I thought of earlier," said Thomas. "But now that you mention it, it makes me think…do you personally consider me your husband figure? Like you consider Percy your son figure?"

"Why do you ask, Thomas?" asked Emily.

Thomas blushed a little. "Well…he-heh…I…I admit that I see you as my wife figure, in my own mind…and I truly do mean that."

Emily blushed after Thomas' admittance. "Oh…well, from that point of view…yes, Thomas, I do see ourselves as husband and wife."

Thomas smiled really big. "Oh, Emily…I…I don't know what to say…" And he closed his eyes, overwhelmed by his own joy and happiness. Emily was still basking in her happiness at Thomas' proposal, and suddenly had a very beautiful idea. Love was all they needed, and a wedding wasn't required, but she looked back down at Thomas' driver. Her expression said it all to him. Thomas suddenly heard a few quiet footsteps and quiet rustling, but his eyes stayed shut in his overpowering happiness…until Emily spoke.

"Thomas…open your eyes…please?" he heard Emily whisper. Thomas opened his eyes again.

"Yes, Emily?" he asked. But he suddenly took a closer look. On her funnel, Emily was wearing the bridal veil. She looked absolutely beautiful with that little detail.

"I can at least reward you for making me feel so happy tonight," Emily whispered. "Tonight, I'll be your bride." Thomas popped his eyes and shuddered heavily at the beautiful sight Emily was. Before he could express any praise, Emily began to sing very softly, and very beautifully.

 _"I love you truly, truly dear,_  
 _Life with its sorrow, life with its tear_  
 _Fades into dreams when I feel you are near_  
 _For I love you truly, truly dear…"_

Thomas heart was melting so much as he stared at the bridal veil on Emily's funnel, and saw her lovely smile as she sang to him. Suddenly, he joined right in with Emily and began singing too.

 _"Ah! Love, 'tis something to feel your kind hand_  
 _Ah! Yes, 'tis something by your side to stand;_  
 _Gone is the sorrow, gone doubt and fear,_  
 _For you love me truly, truly dear…"_

Then Emily leaned in and kissed Thomas gently on the lips, whimpering with joy. Thomas kissed her back as gently as he could, relishing in her soft, sweet lips and how they moved slowly and lovingly together.

Emily softly let go of Thomas' lips and rubbed her nose on his. "Thomas the Tank Engine…thank you for everything. I promise on my heart…I'm all yours to love…forever."

"You're welcome, Emily," Thomas whispered as she yawned sleepily. "I'm all yours to love forever too." Then they began to sing together again.

 _"I love you truly, truly dear,_  
 _Life with its sorrow, life with its tear_  
 _Fades into dreams when I feel you are near_  
 _For I love you truly, truly dear…"_

Emily tried to keep singing, but she eventually yawned again and then drifted to sleep. Thomas almost fell asleep next, when he heard it again. Emily began to snore peacefully. As her lips opened and her nose shook cutely, she held a smile in her sleep. Then she puckered her lips and whistled softly, making Thomas feel a gentle, warm blow on his cheeks.

Thomas loved hearing such a sound from Emily and he listened for a minute longer…but since he was ready to sleep too, he decided he wanted a peaceful night.

"Excuse me, Emily," he said quietly. Emily snorted lightly and opened her eyes.

"Yes, Thomas?" she smiled.

"I love such lovely sounds from you…but last month was good enough for now, if you please," said Thomas.

"Hm-hm!" giggled Emily. "Alright, Thomas. I won't make a sound…except the gentle breathing you love." Thomas smiled and kissed her lips.

"I love you so, so much, Emily," he whispered. "Sweet dreams."

"I love you too, Thomas," whispered Emily. "Sweet dreams." She fell asleep again, peacefully this time. Thomas kissed her once more and fell asleep too, and a few hours later, after such a beautiful conversation and song, Emily found herself dreaming again…

 _It was evening at Arlesburgh Harbour. Emily had just finished a passenger run there and huffed slowly down to the pier. She stopped and just looked out to sea. The water was glistening gold and orange as the sun lowered on the horizon. Emily slowly looked up, left and right at the clouds as they changed colours between orange, pink and red in the sunset. It was a beautiful sight indeed, fit to see after a day's work. Her driver stepped down and stood beside her, watching the sky with her._

 _Ten minutes later, as she looked at the clouds when the sun just disappeared over the horizon, Emily suddenly heard a rush of water, far out on the ocean. She looked ahead…then her eyes widened and she opened her mouth in a big smile…there was the Sea Emperor, sailing into port for the pier…and on the ship rigging, there was Captain David, hanging on, his long black hair blowing in the wind. He saw his father's former engine…then he smiled as the ship came closer and closer to the pier…_

Emily woke up again, thinking deeply again. She had another dream of Lawrence's son she never met…and it made her wonder. After her first dream about David had a great deal of truth, she thought that maybe this dream was a reminder or clue of the near future…and she fell asleep again with Thomas, feeling loved and protected in his hold.

* * *

OK, so Emily's dream is another "Pirates of the Caribbean," inspiration. The post credits scene of "Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End," where Will Turner returns after 10 years at sea onboard the Flying Dutchman to meet his new son...so I'm told by Jeremy, again since I've only seen the first "Pirates of the Caribbean" years ago. And yes guys, all these dreams about Emily meeting David are going to lead to something later on.

So, this should answer your questions about whether or not I'm going to have Thomas and Emily be married. No, I'm not because they don't need to be. Simple as that. Also, the song "I Love You Truly" is a public domain song, so no need to worry there. Anyway, the next story is gonna be another Percy and Gina story, so look forward to that. Leave your thoughts on this story in your reviews, and we'll see you guys next time.


End file.
